Monitoring all of the disparate security devices across an enterprise can be an over-whelming and daunting task. Despite spending on large amounts of resources for information technology (IT), in particular network and data security, current software tools are often found to be complex, expensive, inefficient given the typical generation of large amounts of unusable data, and significantly degrade computer performance. Yet there is a growing need where computer system and critical data are concerned to monitor super users of enterprise computer systems, maintain regulatory compliance within business sectors like stock trading and financial services, and data input as it pertains to computer system troubleshooting and data recovery. The monitoring of computer super users in particular is problematic because super users of a company's main computer systems typically already have complete access (via access/security codes) to all of the information technology resources and files within a company's computer system, including sensitive financial information and propriety data. Furthermore, software programs that enable monitoring are typically installed by the very super users having knowledge about how the same monitoring software can be temporarily disabled or bypassed.
As for an enterprise's ability to maintain regulatory compliance, major corporate and accounting scandals have caused changes in United States federal laws. Alleged and proven scandals by directors of these corporations resulted in a decline of public trust in accounting and reporting practices. Given past audit and regulatory compliance problems, governments are expected to be more diligent in enforcing stringent auditing and accountability requirements over financial institutions and public corporations. System are continually needed that can fulfill the need to comply with some or most of these requirements through monitoring.
Aside from auditing and regulatory compliance issues currently facing enterprises, critical data loss can often occur with computer system malfunctions. Numerous software programs running simultaneously on a single main frame server computer system during troubleshooting and data recovery operations, can lead to a catastrophic computer crash in which history logs would not be available.
Another problem that can be encountered where sensitive processes using computer systems are involved is over authorized user verification. Both the enterprise and the employee-user of a computer system engaged in sensitive functions should have concern over the un-authorized use of a computer system by a person that may have improperly gained access to usernames or pass codes. Un-authorized actions can be taken under such a scenario leaving the legitimate employee to blame. Also, the actual assailant may never be identified.
Based on the foregoing problems, what are apparently needed are systems and methods that enable the preservation of data and also enable data entry logging for audit purposes. Preferably, such a system can have a completely separate computer system that would have standalone applications of our product and that enables the capture and archiving of all keyboard actions by system users. The present invention addresses this need with a remote monitoring of user input devices that will help protect vital information, maintain data integrity, help with the identification of error leading to system failures and help regulated enterprises meet regulatory compliance.